Where Worlds Meet: Sakura in Amanto-filled Edo
by AbigailZeke
Summary: Sakura in Gintama's world. An adventure awaits. First fic ever. Please review.


I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura poked her head into every open room down the hallway, greeting every person she laid her eyes on. It was time for morning rounds. Being the head nurse at the Konoha hospital exempts her from regular duties such this but Sakura has just returned from a week long mission. She wanted to familiarise herself with the events she missed while away from the village.

She clutched the chart to her chest as she walked through the corridors. Her mood brightened with every empty bed she found. With the war over, ninjas of Hidden Leaf spend most of their time enjoying the warmth of home instead of getting battered at the training grounds or recovering in these lifeless white rooms. The thought made her sigh contentedly. She pulled the door closed and started toward the ward.

The stench of medicine greeted her as she stepped in. She still cannot get used to the horrible smell. She shook the thought away as she saw a man half-lying in bed to the far end corner. He was looking out to the window, his back to her. She was mildly curious seeing his body wrapped in bandages.

Sakura scanned his file but found no single useful detail about the man. Flipping through the pages, she started wondering if he had something to do with the events of the week before…

"Lady Tsunade", a shinobi in ANBU uniform greeted the Hokage as he let himself in to her open office. Tsunade dreaded any news involving ANBU, knowing that no good thing ever happens at the special interrogation office. She sighed in irritation and growled at the masked nin, "What now?" The unfazed elite handed her a scroll, "This is a report from the patrol team." She eyed him curiously before reaching for the scroll. She broke the seal and started examining the contents. Her eyes slightly widened before she rolled up the sides and closed it.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a fidgeting Sakura, concern and interest both evident in her big green eyes. "Sakura, your mission briefing is over. Go, before I drag you into this." Tsunade looked away from her apprentice before pushing herself out of her chair. Sakura made no effort to move, however and the Hokage knew this kunoichi will hold her ground until she knows Konoha is not in danger. "Just some unknown civilian found within our borders. Apparently, Ibiki thinks it takes a Kage to get the man talking." Sakura visibly relaxed after hearing this. Although she thought it bizarre to involve both ANBU and the Hokage for something seemingly insignificant.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when she noticed the man is now staring at her from the other side of the room. Thinking he had been here all week with nothing to do and no visitors, she gave a cheery smile and walked to him. "It's been raining the last few days. I'm glad today the sun is out." Sakura tried to start a conversation feeling sympathy for the man. He nodded, acknowledging her and looked back to the window. "Say, if you want I could give you a little tour outside. We have some wheelchairs. What do you think? It'd be a waste to spend this day here." Sakura looked to him expectantly. He considered this before giving her a weary smile. "That is very kind of you, young lady. But I do not wish to trouble you."

"It's no trouble. I could walk you through town. The people here are warm and friendly, just like the weather."

"I appreciate it but I enjoy just looking out from here. There is not much time left for me, anyway." He sighed contentedly. Sakura's smile faltered when a painful thought entered her mind. _Maybe he's terminally sick? That or he's just done with life._ Inner Sakura voiced her thoughts. _Either way, it sucks to be him right now_. "Well, then, I don't have other patients today. Would you mind if I keep you company?" Sakura pulled up a chair and sat down. "It will be a pleasure" the man said. She had a feeling he's the same man her shishou may have interrogated last week. If even the Hokage, herself cannot get him talking, it was unfruitful for her to even try. She put the chart down on the table next to his bed. "Your record doesn't say anything and I assume there is a reason for that so I'm not gonna ask. But you can ask me anything. I have stories I enjoy telling." She beamed at him. "I'd love to hear them." He leaned backed on the bed and looked at her, anticipating.

Sakura started sharing some of her and Naruto's adventures when they were younger. If anything could brighten up someone's day, it would have something to do with Naruto. And she was right. He noticeably loosened up and felt at ease, chuckling every now and then. After her narration of Naruto's sexy no jutsu, he let out a giggle. "You have a rather entertaining friend, this Naruto."

"Oh yeah. Not only does he make everyone happy, he was one of the reasons we were able to win the war." A look of longing settled over her. He noticed this and they both fell into comfortable silence. Sakura turned to look at the clock. It's fifteen minutes past 12. "No wonder I'm starving. Time flies when you're having fun." When she looked at him she realised he was staring, his eyes unreadable. "Have you lived here all your life?" his question caught her by surprise. "Oh, um, yeah. I grew up here." Sakura wondered where this was going. "Why do you ask?" After a thoughtful moment, he broke his gaze from hers to look outside. For a moment, she was curious what he found so fascinating out there when it's only a few people passing by and some trees.

She looked at him again waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath as he turned to meet her gaze again. This time, something akin to excitement clouding his eyes. "If you had the chance, would you like to see another world?"


End file.
